Commercial organizations are becoming increasingly complex, and industry is seeking techniques for tracking the location and use of inventory and assets with increasing specificity. Accordingly, many industries are deploying asset tracking systems that include electronically readable identification tags. Conventionally, assets are bar-coded and manually scanned. Other techniques involve placing passive radio frequency identification (RFID) tags placed on the front of assets, which can be read RFID readers.